What if?
by Marije18
Summary: Elena and Damon have something brewing, but how can she tell stefan?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

My hands trembled and I felt the warm liquid leave my veins, softly but slowly I felt his fangs in my neck. The feeling of his teeth digging in to my neck was scary but I still felt save. I knew that he wouldn't kill me If I didn't move. His lips licked my wound and I started to move away from him. Suddenly I was in my room, I was aware of my surroundings but it still felt off. Like I wasn't really there. I saw my journal laying on the ground like I threw it at the wall, but I had no recollection of this whatsoever. I got up and I grabbed my jeans and a shirt and went downstairs. I got out my phone and pushed on speed dial, it rang two times before someone answered. Hello….. a low voice called, 'I need you!" Elena replied.

Before she knew it there were three short knock on the front door and Elena opened the door. She immediately felt two strong arms around her and it felt like home.

She looked up into his grey eyes and laughed softly "silly me, being so scared all the time"! "what's wrong?"the same low voice demanded.

Elena carefully tried to put the words together without alarming Damon too much.

"I had this weird dream, if felt a vampire biting me" she looked up carefully, waiting for his arms to release but they never did. His gripped tightened and she put her head on his shoulder. She did not want this moment to end, but then he released her and walked through to the kitchen. Elena followed him quietly and sat down on a kitchen stool.

He sat down beside her and put his hand on hers, she told him about every detail of the dream and he listened. Elena was happy she could talk to someone, she could have never told Stefan about her dream without making him feel immensely guilty.

"Elena, are you awake?" Damon demanded but she didn't answer. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Damon moved away slowly and picked her up, he sped up de stairs and put her on the bed. He touched her cheek and went home.

The following morning Elena woke up on her bed, with a weird feeling like something had happened. Next to her on the bed there was a red rose, a perfect red rose. She remembered last night how Damon had comforted her, she still felt conflicted about her feelings for Damon and Stefan. Stefan fought for her when she needed protection, but she could tell Damon everything. She always felt like she would hurt Stefan's feelings by telling him about her fears of vampires. Why did she call Damon? She knew why, even with her love for Stefan she loved Damon more. She took a shower and brushed her hair, then slowly she began descending the stairs when she heard something in the kitchen, the clinging of pots and pans. Curious as she was she quickly went on to the kitchen. To her surprise it was Stefan in the kitchen, Elena felt a big lump of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She had to tell him about her feelings for Damon. This scared Elena she thought about what he could do, what he might do.

* if you want me to write more! Than pleaase comment!:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

What to do, what to do.. a soft murmering sounded, Stefan looked up from his cooking to see a very surprised and scared looking face in the doorway. The Elena had been standing there for at least five minutes trying to think of a way to tell Stefan about her feelings for Damon. When Elena saw Stefan had noticed her she had no choice but to talk to him. Stefan gave Elena a quick peck on the cheek and put his hand under her chin. "What's wrong Elena, why do you look so sad?" he demanded. You know what Isobel said about Damon? Elena told him. "Yes I do remember, Damon is in love with you" Stefan replied. "Well I think I might have feelings for Damon as well, I didn't mean to hurt you Stefan it just happened. Before Elena could finish her sentence the kitchen was empty.

Stefan rushed out the door, he ran to the boarding house. When he got in the door he called for his brother. The moment he layed his eyes on Damon, he charged him, what did you do huh, what did you do? He grabbed his brother and pushed him to the wall.

Damon just stood there, he let it all happen, he knew his brother was hurting. It whas when Stefan started threatening with a wooden chair, he took a protective position.

"You and me" Stefan said "We're through, you hear me Damon, I don't want anything to do you with anymore" Stefan broke of a part of the chair and stabbed Damon with it.

Damon cringed and dropped to the ground, then Elena ran in. Tears ran down her face as she saw Damon on the ground, quickly she ran for him she pulled the wood out of the wound and pulled him up, the wound quickly healed. "I'm so sorry Damon I should have told you I was going to tell him about us." Elena sobbed. Damon pulled her close and whispered something in her ear. Elena felt better when she felt his vast grip, like nothing could ever go wrong. She had never felt this way about anyone. Not with Stefan, and definitely not with Matt. Damon pulled Elena close and hugged her as tightly as possible, they could finally be together have a chance. His brother knew, they would find a way to make it right with him.

Elena loved him Damon felt like he just won the lottery. Her dark brown eyes stared into his with curiosity. She wanted to know what he thought! She wanted to feel his every desire and she wanted to talk and laugh and smile until it hurt. At that moment in time everything was perfect nothing could ruin it.

Suddenly Elena felt Damon's muscles tense up. With one quick movement he stood in front of her, in a protective position. In the hallway stood no one else than Isobel Fleming, Elena's birth mother. Her long curly black hair ran smoothly alongside her flawless body.

"Elena, Damon" Isobel said as she walked in slowly. "Well, Well, Well, you do not disappoint. First Katherine, then me and now Elena. Is it you're life's mission to score all the pierce women? Damon" Isobel's voice sounded conceded. "Could you give us a moment, Damon. I'd like to talk to my daughter" Isobel didn't ask she demanded. Damon turned to look at Elena she nodded. Damon loosened up. "I'll be in the other room" his tone was grave.

Isobel paced around Elena calmly. Elena just stood there, afraid to move or speak.

A tear ran down Isobel's cheek, as quickly as it appeared it was gone again. Isobel showed no weakness. But for some reason she came back, why did Isobel come back? Was she back for good or did she want something again. Elena started to walk to the door when Isobel stopped her. She took Elena's arm and pulled her back. There is something you need to know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

They'll come for you! Her voice was filled with despair. Who? Who will come for me? Elena repeated. She looked at Isobel with her big brown eyes. Isobel closed her eyes and did not speak. Elena started to imagine all kinds of things and people who could come after her. Damon who was still in the other room felt the change of emotion in the other room and stepped back in. he leaned with his back to the wall and kept his distance. Elena who was still trying to imagine what will come after her, was waiting for Isobel to speak. "Witches" she whispered suddenly. They have been after Katherine for years they'll use you to get to her. "But she doesn't care about me!" Elena shouted, she stood up and started pacing around the room. "Why would they try to get to Katherine through Elena?" Damon suddenly stood in front of Isobel and looked her in the eyes. Elena still pacing around the room, walked out of the room and went straight for the door. Damon followed her and stopped just before she could run out of the door. "You have to stay here" he told her with a stale voice. Then it suddenly became to much for her, her eyes filled with tears and she dropped to her knees. Wasn't it enough that she had to loose her parents, that her birthmother was a vampire and that her birthfather was her uncle. Damon dropped to his knees to and pulled her on his lap. Elena sobbed until she had no tears left. She got up and walked back into the parlor, she went to sit next to Isobel on the couch, "So who are they? And what do they want with me?" Elena demanded. Isobel scraped her throat, "I don't know, it has something to do with our lineage, they came after me first that is how I knew they would try you next". "Katherine had some kind of extraordinary gift, she promised to give it to the witch that helped save her, in 1864 but she never did, their looking for it know, but she said she lost it, know they want you to find it for them". Elena thought this over for a minute, and looked at Damon, but he wasn't in the room anymore. He was in the library looking through a book titled, "Supernatural Mysteries". He pointed to an amulet, the myth told that the amulet could protect anyone who wore it from harm. "She made me look for this for a few months before te town cought the vampires, she told me it was for her protection" Damon said simply.

He sighed and sat down in a big leather chair. Isobel knodded. "But what is it?" Elena demanded "And where can we find it, it might be our only protection against those witches".

Damon pulled Elena a side "Don't worry, i'll protect you" he made his beautifull and sarcastic smile.

Isobel stood up suddenly her black hair swayed from the swift movement. Isobel said "I must leave now, i'll contact you again" and then she was gone. The door opened and then closed again.

Elena sighed and let herself drop on Damon's lap, she cuddled him and they sat there for the next twenty minutes. She must have fallen a sleep because when she opened her eyes she was on his bed, the running water dropped the hint that he was taking a shower. She pulled her fingers through her long brown hair and slacked over to the mirror. She studied her features, the same features she shared with her döppelganger Katherine. For a split second she thought about how it would be, to stand in front of her. To see the infamous Katherine for herself, she had heard the others talk about her, she had seen a picture of her. But she had never seen her.

Lost in thought Elena was swept away and she startled when she felled Damon around her.

He kissed her neck and sucked on her earlobe. She turned to face him and she touched her lips to his, nibbled on his lowerlip. He chuckled and swept her of her feet, he layed her on the bed and for a second she forgot everything around her.


End file.
